The Mind Alchemist
by landofstories
Summary: The Mind Alchemist has a Terrible past. Will she ever be able to mend it, and finally love again? Will her new partner fix her heart? EdwardXReader!


-Third person-

(Y/N) had broken an alchemy law. The taboo. She had tried to bring her big brother back.

-Edward's POV-

"So, what do you know about the Fullmetal Alchemist?" I asked to the truck driver. "I heard he is a man of the people, a hero."

"So he is pretty amazing, right!"

"Actually I heard he was very short."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!"

"He didn't say that!" Al said, trying to hold me back. "At this rate, we will never reach California!"

"Finally! We're there!" I said happily. "So, what's the boy's name again?" Al asked me. "The Mind Alchemist." I replied.

-(Y/N) POV-

I walked around, trying to find my partner. I was pissed. I didn't need a partner. I started to get tired so I sat down, to get a drink, at a little shop. Then I heard a yell. I ran towards where the yell was coming from. I then saw a very short boy, and a man in a suit of armour.

-Edward's POV-

"Alphonse! I'm thirsty!" I told Al. "Brother, we have to find your partner. He is probably looking for you." Al argued. I looked up and saw a girl with beautiful (e/c) and (h/c). She was wearing clothes that were completely black. The girl walked up to me.

-(Y/N) POV-

I heard 'Al' say something about looking for his 'brother's' partner. So naturally I walked up to them. "Excuse me, but are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?" You asked the boy. The boy smirked and said proudly "Yes! I am! Want an auto-gragh?" You smirked evilly and said "I'm not interested in an auto-gragh. I'm interested in your soul." Then you lick you lips. Edward's eyes widened, and he tried to pull Al and himself away from you. You giggled, and smiled softly. "You should have seen the looks on your faces!" You said with a laugh. "Who are you?" Al asked. "I am the Mind Alchemist. I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Alphonse." Then you smirked as you kissed Alphonse's hand and winked at him. You could tell Al was blushing in the inside, even if you couldn't see his face. You were the Mind Alchemist after all.

You saw short stuff getting angrier and angrier by the second. "Hey! Did you forget about me?" He yelled. "Oh, hi. Who are you again?" You said, with a smirk. These two are so fun to tease. "Me! THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!" He yelled. "Sorry but I don't know anyone with Fullmetal as a first name." You told him. "That's my military name! My name is Edward Elric." You smiled and said "hello guardian." Edward looked at you with a confused face. "The name Edward means guardian, a protector." You explained. "Whatever, just tell me your name!" Edward said, clearly annoyed. "I'm not sure if your worthy of my name. I"ll tell you later if you are worthy. You now just call me... Sage." Edward frowned but agreed.

"Let's get to work." You told him.

We all went to a hotel, and got one hotel room. You told them to sleep on the beds. You ordered a cot and slept on it. Edward fell asleep first. You noticed he was having a nightmare. Al was going to get up, but you told him to try to sleep. You got up and sat next to Edward on his bed. Then you held him tight, singing him a sweet lullaby. He calmed down, and smiled in his sleep. He rapped his arms around you. You tried to get up, but you couldn't. His grip was to tight. So instead of punching him, you laid down, and stayed with him. The reason why you stayed with him, was because of his nightmare. You can use a different type of alchemy to read minds, and you read his loud and clear. You snuggled into him, trying NOT to fall asleep. You always had nightmares, and you didn't want him to wake up in your arms, thinking you came because YOU were scared.

Alphonse couldn't sleep at all. You knew that, because that is what he was thinking when you told him to try to sleep. "Hey Al? Do you mind if we have a conversation?" You asked nicely. "I don't mind." He told you. By the time it was morning you knew everything. Well not everything, but a lot. So you told Al you real name, and asked him not to say it in front of his brother.

"Al, can I tell you something?" You asked with a pleading expression. Al nodded. "I can use normal alchemy, but my specialty is mind alchemy. Mind alchemy can make people see things that are not there. But I like to use it as a communication device. I can say things in your mind. So if you need to tell me something but don't want to say it out loud, point to your mind. That means I can read your mind when ever I wish to." You told him. "So you know why I'm in this armour?" He asked. You nodded with a frown. "If you ever need comfort, just ask." You told him.

"(Y/N), it's morning already!" Edward gently moved in his sleep. You look at the clock and realize it's nine o'clock. You gently shook him awake. He looked at you, and his face turned bright red. Shit! You forgot that you were snuggled up to him in HIS bed! "You had a nightmare. One minute I was sitting beside you, the next I'm your teddy bear." That just made him blush harder.

"We have to get going, we have a long ride ahead of us." She told them. They looked really confused. "They didn't tell you. This is just the place we were suppose to meet. Now we have to go to New York City. They probably didn't tell you because, you would have just went without me. it will take about fifteen hours to get there." She told them. Edward was checking you out, and you smirked to yourself. Alphonse pointed to his head 'I think Edward had a crush on you' Al thought. You smirked and thought 'he's not to bad himself. He has nice abs. His shortness is cute.' Al thought '(Y/N) and Edward sitting a tree. G. First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes a baby in a baby carriage.' You turned bright red and yelled "Al!" Edward looked at you suspiciously. "What it's true. You li-" Al began to say, but you cut him off. "No it's not, and it doesn't matter!" You yelled. "What doesn't matter?" Edward asked. "Like I said, it's nothing." You said before Al could say something. "Now, lets get on that train."

We all walked into the train station, onto the soonest train. "So could you now tell me what happened?" Edward asked. "Nothing happened." You told him. "Yah, sure. I still don't believe you." Edward told him. "Fine, let me ref-raise that. Nothing important happened." You said, clearly annoyed. "Whatever. I'm going to walk around on the train." Them he left leaving you and Al alone. "(Y/N), it is important. If you two dated, your lives might become that much happier." Al told her. "Al, your a really good friend. Even only after less than twenty four hours, but I haven't told you everything about me. I don't plan to either."

You told him. "How about start with the little things. Like your favourite colour." He said. "Alright. My favourite colour is red. I like cats. I like to sing, dance, and paint. I did human transmutation on my brother. I like shrimp, lobsters, king crab, and a lot of other sea foods. I also lik-" you were interrupted by Al. "Did you just say you did human transmutation?" Al asked. You sigh and nod.

"You see, when I was little I grew up in a bad environment. My parents they were not very good at being parents. They were both having affairs, and when they got angry they took it on us. By us I mean me, my big brother, and my little sister. They were not only abusive emotionally, but also physically. They would whip us, starve us for days, in a room with no light, Drug us. My sister, my beautiful baby sister k-killed herself. My parent eventually died from drug overdose. What a miracle that was. At least that was what I thought. But my parents had a plan for us after they died. They were paid ahead of time. We were sold as sex slaves. They raped us over and over and over. They eventually got bored and thought if doing it was fun, so would watching it. So they ordered my big brother to rape me. I could see the look in his eyes. He refused, and they k-killed him, right in front of me. They were so tied up with him, so I ran like a scared little girl. A little wimp. That was when I tried to brig him back. I felt guilty as hell. I loved him. He was my one and only brother. He always protected me. And he died trying to save me." You said finishing the story.

"(Y/N) it wasn't your fault." Al told her. "I watched the colour go out in his eyes. I'm not sure. But I might be just to broken to be in a relationship. But I want to try. Now I'm going to sleep because I chose not to last night. Just so you know I will probably have a nightmare and unless I'm loud or sleep walking don't wake me up." You fell asleep, moving around a lot. Edward came back and noticed you having a nightmare, so this time he was your teddy bear. Your face was snuggled up into his chest.

In your dream you where tied up in a pitch black room, your dad comes up behind you and slits your wrists. You quietly sob.

-Edward's POV-

I looked down at 'Sage' and saw that she was crying, in her sleep. "Al, she's crying in her sleep. I am going to wake her up." I told Al. "No wait! She told me not to wake her up unless she was loud or sleep walking. She is doing neither, which means you leave her be." Al interrupted me. "Ed, she didn't have a good childhood. She had a worse one then ours. I think you should be more gentle. I think if you got to know her better, you will really like her. I mean, you are already checking her out, and cuddling. So what could go wrong." Al told me. "I don't check her out! What did you mean by, 'she had a worse childhood?' " I argued. "If you got to know her better, maybe she would tell you. I promised her I wouldn't. I'm not going to break that promise. And if she does tell you, it might scar you for life. I'm just warning you. You understand?" Al asked me. I nodded.

-(Y/N) POV-

You woke up to Al's voice "And if she does tell you, it might scar you for life. I'm just warning you. You understand?" Al asked Edward. Edward must of nodded because it was suddenly quiet.

"Edward?" You asked. "Yes?" Ed replied. "Are we almost there?" You asked impatiently. Al and Ed laughed at you, and you pouted. "You have been asleep about five hours. I would say about seven more hours to go." Ed replied, not being able to resist your pout. You pointed at Ed and said "turtle." And laughed. Edward did a sign meaning you are crazy. "I think she's still half asleep." Al told him.

"Hey Al your a sweet heart. That makes it really easy to tell you things. But some things I can't tell you, you know. Like girl stuff. I haven't talk about girl stuff since like, I was ten. That was with my sister. She really reminds me of you. Sweet and kind. Your cute to, you know. So is Ed. He is like a kitten, a very over protective kitten. And your the kitten that's really friendly. You know, Ed is really comfy. He has nice abs. To bad he don't like me. I think he thinks I'm a rotten egg. I like teasing him. He is really adorable, but so are you. I really wish he would just kiss me already-" you say sweetly. You yawn and fall back to sleep.

-Al's POV-

"Ed your blushing. Now that I think about it, this is the first time someone told you, you had nice abs. She just practically said that she liked you more then a friend. She said she wanted you to kiss her." I told Ed. "Okay, maybe she is slightly cute. But that doesn't mean we are going to hook up. She is just an innocent girl. Say she had a worse childhood all you want, I know-" Edward was interrupted by a very awake (Y/N)'s punch in the face.

"I'm not an innocent little girl. How would you feel if someone told you, you were... I can't think of anything that's not true. I was going to say short but-"

"Who are you calling a ring little pipsqueak! Don't you have any manors!" Ed interrupted (Y/N). "The thing what bothers me is that, I'm not innocent. I never was. Not after my first birthday. Not after I left my house. Not after I left that place. Not after I became part of the military. But you are short, and I like it. So if I call you short, it just means fun sized. And besides we are practically the same height. But I think I'm a cm taller than you." She told him.

-(Y/N) POV-

Edward smirked and said "you talk in your sleep. I had no idea you thought I had nice abs. I didn't know you wanted me to kiss you." You smirked and said "you might not have knew. But Al did. But I think I changed my mind. Your to immature." Edward frowned. "I'm not the one who called me turtle. You were acting like a child. You asked us if we're almost there." Edward argued. You said "sure I said that in my sleep. But you act like that when your awake. Child! I'm going to be completely honest. I like you, but I'm not good for you." Edward frowned and looked at you. "What does that mean?" He asked you. "It means I lost my physical innocence a long time ago, and it hurt bad." She confessed. Edward turned bright red. "Now tell me about yourself." She demanded. "Okay. Red is my favourite colour. I love a lot of food. I hate milk." Edward started. He told you a lot about himself, so you did to. But you didn't tell him the nasty stuff. Just small talk. "Alright I think your worthy enough to know my name. It's (Y/N). And my mind alchemy can allow me to read your mind." You told him. He turned bright red, but then frowned. "So you know how I lost my arm and leg." He stated. You nod and whisper "human transmutation. But I did it to. So don't feel to stupid. Your not alone." What!" He said in shock. "Your not going to let this go are you? Your going to make me tell you my story. Well I'll give you the short version. My brother was murdered, so I did human transmutation." You told him. "Tell me the whole story." He begged. "Edward it might scar you for life." You argued. "I don't care!" He told you.

You sighed and told him your story "You see, when I was little I grew up in a bad environment. My parents they were not very good at being parents. They were both having affairs, and when they got angry they took it on us. By us I mean me, my big brother, and my little sister. They were not only abusive emotionally, but also physically. They would whip us, starve us for days, in a room with no light, Drug us. My sister, my beautiful baby sister k-killed herself. My parent eventually died from drug overdose. What a miracle that was. At least that was what I thought. But my parents had a plan for us after they died. They were paid ahead of time. We were sold as sex slaves. They raped us over and over and over. They eventually got bored and thought if doing it was fun, so would watching it. So they ordered my big brother to rape me. I could see the look in his eyes. He refused, and they k-killed him, right in front of me. They were so tied up with him, so I ran like a scared little girl. A little wimp. That was when I tried to brig him back. I felt guilty as hell. I loved him. He was my one and only brother. He always protected me. And he died trying to save me. The end."

"Al could you go for a walk for a minute?" Ed asked. Al nodded and left. "What did it feel like to, you know." Ed asked "I was chained to a bed, naked. It was pretty damn horrible. And I lied about one thing. I didn't want Al to know. My parents didn't have affaires. They used me and my siblings when they got lonely." You told him. "You might not be innocent but I still like you. And who ever said I was innocent. Sure I haven't done it. But things happened in my life that nobody should go through." Edward told you. "Fine but we are going on your speed." You told him with a small smile.

"If we were going my speed we would be kissing." Ed told you. "Oh really, is that so?" You asked. "Yah, it is." He replied. You connected your lips to his. Gently putting pressure, he wrapped his arms around your waist. You wrapped yours around his neck. He pushed your body up to his needingly. His lips were so soft, and they fit perfectly on yours. Wow, he is just as lonely as you! When you pulled away gasping for air you told him "I'll warn you now. If you go somewhere without me for a week, I'll probably make out with you the first chance I get to get you alone. But I would tackle you to the ground first."

Edward started to kiss you neck, and you gasped. "Sorry!" He told you. "Who said you could stop?" You asked. Edward smirked and started kissing your neck again, occasionally getting moans or gasps out of you.

While waiting for Al to get back Ed kept kissing up and down you neck, occasionally bitting it softly. "You know, it feels really good to kiss a person you love... Shit!" You say. You just told him that you loved him. "I agree. It's the best feeling I've had in a long time. We should do it more often." He agreed. Then he started to suck on your ear lobe. You moaned in pleasure. Edward Elric was going to be the death of you!


End file.
